jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Hayashi
Samurai Hayashi '''was a danger act from JayGT: Sixth Sense. He was eliminated in the Semifinals. He will return to JayGT: Unfinished Business as a magician act under the name '''Ryan Hayashi. Hayashi returned for a third time for JayGT: Foxy Grandpa, where he was again eliminated in the Semifinals. Background The Samurai Hayashi, the world's most famous samurai entertainer, has performed in 18 countries around the world in 8 different languages. He has captivated millions of viewers with his samurai sword act on primetime national television shows in the UK, Japan, The Netherlands, Brazil, Italy, Spain, France, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Turkey and Germany. In 2010 his heart-stopping act was referred to in the British press as "the most dangerous act on television" and he made headlines in the German press by doing his incredible demonstrations with all three of the judges on "Germany's Got Talent" (Das Supertalent). His unique combination of charismatic stage presence and intense concentration has electrified audiences worldwide. Hayashi is the only performer of his kind and the first to bring blind samurai sword demonstrations to the mainstream media. He combines the culture and tradition of 1000 years of history with a lifetime of training to bring the spirit of the Samurai to the western world. The Television Personality Hayashi has extensive media experience and can be booked for television appearances. From 2008 to 2010 he performed 19 times on LIVE national primetime television with full-length featured acts of over 8 minutes. In 2010 alone he was seen by 56 million television viewers: * 12 million on "Britain's Got Talent" * 20 million on "Taking On The World" in Japan * 24 million with his 3 appearances on "Das Supertalent" in Germany On request the Hayashi Samurai Management Team will email you links to Hayashi's television work. The Man Ryan Hayashi, born in 1973 in Canada, began his training in the martial arts in 1982 at the age of 9. From 1992 to 1997 he studied Languages and Linguistics at Carleton University in Ottawa, Canada, where he began his training in traditional Shotokan Karate. In 1998 he moved to Tokyo, Japan, where he lived for 2 years, working as an English teacher and training intensively with the world's highest ranking masters at the World Headquarter School of the Japan Karate Association (JKA). In 2000 he moved to Mannheim, Germany, where he works as a lecturer at the University of Mannheim. Besides teaching, he also travels the world performing. World Champion in Martial Arts Weapons Hayashi is WKA world champion in martial arts weapons forms. He competed at the WKA (World Kickboxing and Karate Association) Martial Arts World Championships held in Karlsruhe, Germany, August 21-28, 2011. A Canadian citizen, Hayashi competed as a member of the Canadian national team. On August 25, he won first place and the gold medal in the weapons division with his samurai sword demonstration. His score from five international judges was an unbelievable 9.99 out of 10. http://hayashi-samurai.com/hayashi.html%7C1 Judge Cuts Samurai Hayashi's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 6Sxx consisted of... Category:Acts Category:6S Acts Category:Danger Acts Category:6S Danger Acts Category:BGT Contestants Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:6S Quarterfinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Semifinalists Category:6S Semifinalists Category:Honorary Award Winners Category:Penn & Teller: Fool Us Contestants Category:Foolers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:UB Acts Category:UB Magicians Category:Threepeaters Category:FG Acts Category:FG Magicians Category:FG Semifinalists